


George Washington x Reader

by a_blog_of_hamilton_and_writing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_blog_of_hamilton_and_writing/pseuds/a_blog_of_hamilton_and_writing
Summary: These are my fics from tumblr for George Washington x Reader. I don't know how often this will be updated, I mainly post on tumblr. My tumblr is @a-blog-of-hamilton-and-writingThe parts are all different and not connected unless otherwise stated.Thanks!





	1. Lovers and Food

Only two people know about your crush on George Washington, the class president of your school. Those two people also happened to be on the student council and some of your best, most annoying friends.  
Hamilton and Lafayette.  
Currently they were pestering you about how to confess to him. They thought it would be best to do it on his birthday. They just didn’t have any idea on how to do it.  
They were currently sitting across from you trying to come up with an idea.  
“How do you know that he’s even interested in me? If he doesn’t even like me what is the whole point. This is all just a waste of time,” You said to them stuffing your sandwich in your mouth.  
“Y/N how could he not like you? He’s always looking at you when you are reading or doing something else. He smiles around you more and relaxes. I think that says something obvious,” Alexander replies.  
“Yeah! You just need to pay attention more! Now come on, we need to think of a way for you to confess!” Lafayette says in addition to Alex’s statements.  
You rolled your eyes and walked away, throwing your trash as you went and walking to your next class.  
“I got it!” Laf cries as soon as you are out of sight. “We need a setting of passion! Romance!”  
“…Food,” Alex replied.  
“What?”  
“They both share a love of food and culture. Make a treat and then force Y/N to give it to him. And you have to make it, because I can’t cook for shit,” Alex steadily replies, already getting on his phone to look up dessert recipes.  
“Yeah okay, I hope this works,”  
————————————————-  
It was the day of George’s birthday and Laf and Alex had been acting sneaky all morning long. Hercules was giving you a look that was a cross between pity and amusement.  
John seemed oblivious to anything going on. Friggin nerd.  
Anyway you were at your locker getting your notes for Physiology when those two trouble makers came up with shit eating grins on their faces.  
They held out a small container of mini cheesecakes? At least that’s what you thought it was.  
“Listen up Y/N. You are going to put this onto George’s desk and he is going to read what the cake says and then you to are going to go on magical date and live happily ever after. Got it?”  
“What does the cake say?” you respond trying to take the lid off the container.  
“Gracious! Just put it on his desk!” Laf replies thrusting the container in your hands. “And I have this call with you and George so you are going to do it whether you like it or not. No let’s go before George beats us there.”  
————————————————————–  
Walking into the classroom you were the only two there. You plopped the container onto his desk and walked to yours, throwing your head onto the desk and shutting out the world.  
You noticed when George walked in going over to his desk in confusion. You stole a glance at Laf, who was trying to look natural but failing miserably.  
Shooting a quick glance at George you noticed that he was opening the container and looking inside.  
You grabbed your book and started reading before he could look at you. You could feel him staring at you, and the heat started to rise up to your face.  
You shot the quickest glance over to him. He looked like he was about to walk over here and talk to you, but then the teacher walked in and started class.  
You would have to wait to see what happens.  
————————————————————  
After class you left quickly as possible. Anxiety was filling you and all you wanted was a drink of water.  
George was walking towards you looking a bit nervous. You gulped and looked at him.  
“Y/N thank you very much for this delicious looking cake. I know this may seem really forward, but would you give me the honor of taking you out on a date tonight? Maybe at the cafe on 47th street?” He said standing in front of you.  
Oh my glob.  
“I would love to go out with you tonight George. Would seven work okay for you?” You asked him trying to control your blushing and shaky voice.  
“That would be wonderful. I shall see you at seven,” He looks extremely relieved.  
After he walked away you went to your locker and saw Laf and Alex standing there.  
“So?”  
“Food is always the answer to anything.”


	2. Stitches

George Washington had to be prepared for anything. On the battlefield, in a meeting, on the streets, anywhere. He needed to be quick thinking and skillful. Giving commands a sometimes basic medical help.  
The one thing that always shook him was whenever his wife was hurt, sick, or in any pain.  
Which is what led to his shakiness today.  
——————————————————–  
You had been doing some housework while your husband was working. Cooking, cleaning, sewing. The usual.  
You were working in the kitchen making some cookies, cleaning the tableware, all sorts of things.  
Then you dropped your knife. It sliced into your forearm, blood pouring out immediately.  
You gave a small scream wrapping it up in a cloth. You immediately went to find George knowing that he would know what to do.  
You let yourself into his office gripping your arm tightly. You walked up behind his desk.  
“George?”  
“Yes my dear?” He asked, listening but not looking up from his work.  
You hesitated. You knew that he would be upset.  
“D-do you know to give stitches?”  
He stopped and froze for a moment before looking up at you. He looked at your arm, before jumping out of his chair and rushing towards you.  
“Y/N! My love what happened?” He asked you frantically, observing the damage on your arm.  
“Well I was baking some cookies and I dropped the knife and well,” you told him gesturing to your arm.  
He sat you down at his desk before getting all of the supplies to put your stitches in.  
He worked diligently, focusing on helping you.  
When he was done he bandaged you up and took you in his arms.  
“Please be more careful darling. I hate to see you hurt and in pain,” He told you.  
“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”  
“I know darling, I know.” He held you in his arms tightly.  
The two of you sat there just enjoying each others presence.  
“I love you George.”  
“I love you darling.”


	3. Beach Day

The morning light flickered through your curtains, right into your eyes. You blinked a couple times, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You grabbed your phone that was resting on your nightstand.  
From Alexander: Get up we’re going to the beach.  
From Alexander: Seriously get up.  
From Alexander: We’re coming to get you. And I’m bringing your boyfriend so you have no choice in this matter.  
From Alexander: We’ll be there in half an hour.  
You groaned. You didn’t want to go to the beach. Going to the beach meant wearing a swimsuit in front of everyone. And in front of George.  
You had always been insecure with your body. Your thighs and your stomach. Too much flab not enough muscle.   
You got up and grabbed some beachwear, putting on capris and a t-shirt for now. As you were pulling up your hair there was a knock on your door. You grabbed your stuff and ran to open it.  
“Good morning darling. How are you feeling?” You boyfriend asked you as you opened your door. You smiled.  
“I am well George,” you told him, giving him a peak on the cheek. He smiled at you and offered you his arm.  
The two of you walked down to where the others were waiting.  
Peggy jumped out of the van.  
“Y/N!”  
She ran over to you and engulfed you in a hug. Everyone shoved you into the van and you all made you way to the beach.  
You decided to sunbathe while the others swam.  
“Dear why aren’t you swimming? Are you feeling okay?” George asked sitting down next to you.  
“I..”  
He gave you a confused look and put his hand on your shoulder.  
“Y/N?”  
“I just don’t feel… good in my swimsuit. I don’t like to wear it.”  
“Well if you don’t want to you don’t have to. All I really want is for you to feel comfortable.”  
You looked up at him.  
“Seriously?”  
“Of course darling. Today is supposed to be fun. You wouldn’t be having any fun if you felt uncomfortable all day.  
“Thank you George. It means a lot,” you told him, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“Anything for you darling.”  
He gave you peck on the cheek and swooped you up into his arms.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You should at least dip your feet in the water my darling. You still need to have some fun.”  
He carried you towards the water.  
“I love you George.”


	4. Sad Song

You and I,  
We’re like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
Everyone always said that you and George were the perfect match. The two of your believed it, but were embarrassed by the thought of it. A match made in heaven is what they said. Fireworks in the sky, symphonies in the air.  
With you, I’m alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.  
You had met at a ball when you were in your twenties, George a few years older than you. Both of you were instantly attracted to each other, dancing throughout the night. He had asked to court you then, and you knew that you were already in too deep to say no.  
You felt alive.  
So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
‘Cause I don’t ever wanna close my eyes  
You never wanted it to stop, you never wanted him to leave you.  
He never did, infact he asked you to be his forever, he asked you to be his wife.  
You said yes, and were married at once.  
Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I’m half of a whole.  
Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I’m just a sad song.  
I’m just a sad song.  
You two were lost without each other, you were his rock as much as he was yours. When he was away for the war, he wrote to you in every spare moment, itching to hear your voice and see your face.  
You knew that he had a job to do, and you supported him in everything that he did. You stayed at home and raised your wonderful children, so much like their father that it hurt.  
With you I fall.  
It’s like I’m leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall.  
There were always going to be hard times, but you always worked it out. The past was best left in the past, and you and George liked to focus more on what was happening right now, in the present.  
With you I’m a beautiful mess.  
It’s like we’re standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge.  
You knew that George was scared of being the President. It was a big job leading an entire country. But he had you.  
You faced it together, never faltering, never leaving. Any fears or problems were spoken out loud, and then helped.  
So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
‘Cause I don’t ever wanna close my eyes.  
As much as George hated social gatherings, he loved balls with you, dancing and spinning you around long into the night, just like the first time that you had met.  
You’re the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You’re my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I’ve got nothing to fear.  
The two of you were the most perfect couple that people could lay eyes on. You were fearless with each other, there was nothing that the two of you couldn’t do.  
Life was good.  
But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.  
Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I’m half of a whole.  
Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I’m just a sad song.  
“Good morning my dear, how are you feeling?” George asked as you awoke.  
You had been sick for a long while now. It had been a struggle, George was still the president and he had obligations. You may have had servants to care for you, but it wasn’t what you wanted.  
You wanted your family.  
Your children came around often, and George was there whenever he could spare some time.  
“I am still tired. I would like to try and eat something, maybe sit in my chair for awhile before I go back to sleep.”  
George looked concerned but nodded, going to call for some food while you dragged your weakened body out of bed.  
You tried to stand on your own two legs but you fell before George could catch you.  
He pushed you back into bed, calling off to a servant to fetch a doctor.  
“George? Don’t send for the doctor. I know that I don’t have too much time left.”  
He looked back at you heartbroken with tears in his eyes.  
“My dear no, please you have to keep fighting. I need you to be here for me. Our children-”  
“Are all grown up now. Everything will be alright, I promise. Come sit with me in bed, I can tell that my time grows short. Will you call for the kids?”  
A few tears slid from his eyes and he pressed your hand to his face. He nodded and went to write a quick message to be sent to your children.  
The two of you rested while you waited for your children to arrive, neither of you conversing with each other, George was just singing under his breath.  
Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I’m half of a whole.  
Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I’m just a sad song.  
Your children arrived and sat around you, saying their final goodbyes.  
Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I’m half of a whole.  
You feel asleep your breaths becoming short and labored.  
Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
George and your children gripped onto you during your last moments, not wanting to let you go.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I’m just a sad song.  
Your breathing came to a halt and sobs were heard throughout the room.  
George started crying silently, holding your now lifeless body in his arms, burying his face into your hair.  
“I love you Y/N.”  
Without you, I’m just a sad song.  
I’m just a sad song.


	5. Away

You were sick, you were dying. There was nothing that the doctor could do. He tried sending a letter to your husband George, but nothing could get to him. Neither of you knew why.  
You knew that he was alive you knew, his name on your wrist had not changed colors. Thank goodness.  
The name on someone’s wrist was their soulmate, and when that person died, the name would turn a different color. You knew that you would never see George again, never get to tell him that you loved him one last time.  
You wrote one last letter, telling the doctor to keep it here until George returned home.  
‘I love you George, I will be waiting for you and I will look over you. I promise.’  
And with those final thoughts, you passed on quietly, breathing no longer.  
~~~~  
Many miles away a battle was raging on, hopefully about to come to a close.  
George fought bravely, thinking about how he needed to finish this battle and write back to his wife. He had not heard from her for a long while, and it was worrying him.  
He did not feel her name changing to black on the inside of wrist. He did not yet know that she was gone from this world.  
When the battle was done, George quickly made his rounds to the wounded, and to his generals, passing along orders.  
Then he made his way back to his tent, readying to write a letter to his wife.  
He set everything up, reaching for his quill.  
As he was reaching he saw her name.  
Her name in black.  
He clutched his wrist, staring at it in horror, as sick feeling in his throat. He didn’t want to believe it. A sob escaped his throat, tears starting to run down his face. She couldn’t be gone, he still needed her here.  
And what hurt him the most, was that he couldn’t be with her in her last moments. He couldn’t tell her that he loved her one last time.  
He quickly readied to go home and see his wife, even if she lay in a casket.  
~~~~  
George stepped out of his carriage, looking at the front doors of his home. The entire area had a somber mood to it, no one laughing, no one smiling.  
Just silence.  
He walked into their shared bedroom, seeing a letter waiting for him on his pillow.  
It was from Y/N.  
~~~~  
My dearest George,  
It pains me to know that my death will come as a shock to you. We have tried to warn you, but for some reason my letters could not get through. I am very sorry.  
I want you to know that you were always in my thoughts through this hard battle, and just the thought of you, kept me going for much longer than the doctor thought possible.  
Please do not despair my love, I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me.  
Keep fighting, the people need your strength and guidance. And I know that you can be strong, you always have been. It’s one of my favorite qualities about you.  
I love you George, never forget that.  
Your loving wife,  
Y/N Washington


	6. In Time

Walks around the park helped you clear your head. Everything was changing right now, your husband George had just been elected the first president of the United States. Which made you the first lady. It was a big and stressful job, all eyes in the country on you and your husband.  
George seemed like he had an idea of what he was doing, but you had no clue. It was frightening. Which was why you were glad for your walks in the park. No one would disturb you for the most part, so you were free to wander around and do nothing.  
Today was especially great because George said that he would be able to meet you during his break today. It would be the first time that you would have undisturbed alone time together for the past few weeks.  
You had been making your way to the other side of the park, the part that was closer to where the congress meetings were held, when you were stopped.  
“Hey little lady what are you doing here all alone? You should have a big strong man like me to take care of you,” a tall man said coming up to you. Another man was with him.  
“Or me. I think that you and I would be great together.”  
You took a step back, shaking but also trying not to let them know how scared you actually are.  
“I’m just going to meet my husband so if you wouldn’t mind moving,” you told them, trying to go around. One of them grabbed your arm.  
“I don’t think your husband would mind do you? How about we go have some fun?”  
You were about to start screaming when you heard a voice.  
“Hey! Leave my wife alone!” you heard George shout, seeing him run towards you.  
The man immediately let you go, standing in complete shock and fear.  
George walked over to you pulling you to him and glaring at the man.  
“Just what exactly do you think you are doing?”  
“You’re the president, you’re George Washington.” they said.  
“Yes I think that seems pretty obvious. Now I asked you a question. What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Wife?”  
“N-nothing s-sir we were just t-talking!” They stammered.  
“Get out.”  
The took of for dear life, not looking back. George sighed and looked at you. He took your arm, checking for any injuries that they might have given you. When he found none relief flooded through him and he hugged you tightly, burying his face in your neck.  
“Are you okay Y/N?”  
“I am now. Thank you George.”  
“Of course, there is no need to thank me. I will always be there for you. I’m just glad that I got to you in time.”  
You smiled and hugged him harder, placing a small kiss on his cheek.  
“You’re always here in time.”


	7. Reunion

“Darling, George is here!” your mother called from the hallway. You smiled, your heart leaping in your chest.  
Your courter, George Washington, was taking you to a ball tonight. This was going to be your first outing since the war had started, and the first time you had seen him in five months.  
You carefully made your way down the stairs, rushing right into your lover’s arms. He leaned down and hugged you, yourself being about a foot shorter than him. He kissed your hand, then took your arm and escorted you into the carriage.  
On the way to the winter ball the two of you caught up on everything under the sun, even sharing a few short kisses and him teasing you a little about your height, like he always did.  
When the two of you walked into the ball arm and arm, whispers broke out through the room. Apparently they didn’t realize that you and George were courting.  
Alexander Hamilton and the rest of his friends started to walk up to you.  
They made small talk with George while you stood there getting used to your surroundings.  
Whispers were heard throughout the room, and you were picking up on some of the conversation. Stuff like,  
‘George is courting someone? I almost didn’t think that he was capable of feelings.’  
‘Why did he choose her? She doesn’t look right for him.”  
“She’s so short next to him.”  
“She just doesn’t look right with him. She looks poor as well.”  
If you wanted to be truthful with yourself, some of those things were true, and they affected you more than you wished they had.  
But you wanted to enjoy yourself with George, so you dismissed them for now.  
George lead you onto the dance floor, starting the first of many dances. You smiled at each other, getting lost in his eyes. It was lovely.  
Couples looked on at you with wistfulness, wishing that they could be more like you and George.  
Eventually he lead you out into the gardens, telling you that he wanted to take you on a small stroll.  
“Y/N may I ask you a question?”  
“Of course George. What is it?”  
He gave you a small kiss on the cheek and took a deep breathe.  
“Y/N I love you, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”  
You gasped. You were going to get married!  
He looked nervous before you threw yourself into his arms.  
“Of course!”


	8. Corset

There was a ball tonight. Though it wasn’t just any ball, you and your husband George Washington were hosting.  
You were currently getting ready in your room, trying to tie your corset as tight as you could.  
You had always been self conscious of your body, knowing that you would never be as small as some of the other women that you were around.  
When you were somewhat satisfied with how you look your slowly made your way downstairs. You knew that tying your corset this tight was a bad idea, but it was too late to go back and fix it now.  
“There you are darling,” George said coming over to you and offering you his arm.  
You smiled and gave him a small kiss, taking his arm and going to greet your guests.  
There was dancing and laughing all around the place, people swarming the room. You knew that you were going to have to get out of this corset soon already. You were struggling to breathe.  
“Are you alright dear?” George looked at you concerned.  
You nodded.  
“I think that I just need to sit down.”  
He guided you to a table and gave you a glass of water, the worry never really fading from his face.  
After a few moments he was dragged away by some important people and you were left to your own devices.  
It started to get too warm for you so you took a walk out in the gardens. The cool air didn’t seem to help.  
Eventually you started to stumble, then the next thing you knew, you were hitting the ground.  
~~~~  
You were aroused from unconsciousness by the feeling of a wet cloth placed gently on your forehead.  
You opened your eyes, squinting at the harsh candle light coming from the bedside table.  
“Y/N?”  
It was George sitting next to your side, looking at you worryingly.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know. All I know is that you were passed out in the garden. You tied your corset too tight. Why?”  
You sighed. You had to be honest with him.  
“Because I don’t feel comfortable without it. I don’t look good.”  
He too sighed and gave you a small kiss, shaking his head.  
“You’re are beautiful just the way you are my dear. You don’t need to worry about that kind of stuff.”  
You gave him a small smile and started to close your eyes.  
“Get some rest darling. I love you.”


	9. From the War Front

Dear Y/N,  
Do you remember the day that we meet darling. It had been at the ball, you were so shy. It had taken me ages to get you to start conversing with me.  
I was very glad to have you dance with me, I thought I was in a dream at that point.  
You have made my life so much better my love. I am stronger because I have met you.  
What about our wedding day? You were a vision, your gown was beautiful.  
I could see in your eyes that you were nervous, but once you took my hands it felt like we were the only two in the room.  
Your vows were beautiful, I didn’t think that I would be able to keep breathing.  
The dancing was my favorite part of it all, dancing the same dances that we danced when we first met. It was lovely.  
I never thought I could be that happy.  
But I was wrong, because you kept bring joy my way.  
When you gave birth to our daughter, I had been so worried for the both of you. I still thank the heavens that you both made it through alright.  
She looked just like you. For which I am glad, it would do her no good to look like me. Although when she comes of age I will have to fight all the boys off.  
I know that this war has been hard on us my love, but it shall be over soon. I will once again be able to hold you in my arms, and tuck our loving child into bed.  
I will come to you soon.  
I love you, never forget that.  
Yours always,  
George Washington


	10. Winter Ball

“Darling are you ready yet? The carriage is outside waiting!” you heard your husband calling you from the front room.  
You gathered your skirts and walked down the stairs, greeting your husband with a hug.  
“I’m here George, have no fear. Now, shall we be off?” you asked him. He smiled at you and kissed your head, taking your hand and helping you to the carriage.  
The winter ball this year was being held at the Schuyler estate.  
“Isn’t Mr. Jefferson supposed to be home now?” you asked George as the carriage rumbled across the gravel.  
“Yes, this is doubling as his official welcome home party if you will. I haven’t seen him in a couple years, he’s been off in France,” he told you.  
“No doubt chasing women’s skirts,” you mumbled under your breath. George laughed and kissed your hand.  
“I love you Y/N.”  
“I love you too George.”  
~~~~  
The ball was in full swing by the time that you got there that evening. George was immediately dragged away by some of his cabinet members and old friends. They stood in a corner discussing… whatever.  
“Y/N!” you heard Eliza call as you walked over to your friends. “How are you?”  
“I am just fine my dear Eliza. How are you and Alexander?”  
The two of you chatted while everyone else milled around you.  
All of the sudden you heard something that made your blood boil.  
“Washington is not a very good president at all. He can’t do his job correctly.”  
You spun around seeing a man in a frilly purple suit trash talking your husband.  
“And you could do his job correctly? I mean this is the first time that anything like this has been around, give him a break!” you sassed him back.  
He looked at you with a smirk on his face.  
“Careful,” Eliza whispered to you. “That’s Thomas Jefferson.”  
You didn’t care.  
“So what if it’s brand new? Come on, he could work harder couldn’t he?”  
“Work harder? You say he doesn’t work hard?” you questioned, feeling nothing but disdain for this man. “He won the war for us and didn’t want anything in return. But no you Mr. Jefferson, were too busy chasing women’s skirts in France to do anything about it. Maybe the only mistake George made was asking you to be his secretary.”  
Jefferson huffed angrily.  
“Who exactly are you, miss?” he said condescendingly.  
“That ‘miss’ happens to be my lovely wife Jefferson,” an unhappy voice said.  
The two of you turned around to see George glaring at Thomas.  
“Mr. President I-”  
“Stop. I don’t care what you say about me but please just leave my wife out of this. She doesn’t need it. Y/N are you alright?”  
“I’m just fine George, you needn’t worry about me.”  
He held you in his arms, staring at you with a loving smile. He gave your forehead a kiss and turned away.  
“Come, let us dance.”  
He lead you onto the dance floor, all of the past comments leaving your mind.  
Alexander walks by Jefferson, smirking.  
“Wouldn’t it be great to have Washington on your side?”


End file.
